


Sweet Summer Child

by flickawhip



Series: Glenda's Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mistress Glenda loves her girls. Even the shy ones.RP Fic.





	Sweet Summer Child

Summer had moved swiftly to settle at Glenda's feet. She had no real need to make much of a move when it came to being a part of Glenda's life and yet, she wished for a little more closeness. Glenda smiled at her.

"And what do you want cutie pie?"

"Just... company m'lady..."

Glenda smiled.

"That can easily be arranged."

She murred. Summer had smiled softly, leaning a little more into Glenda's knee. Glenda smiled and stroked her hair. Summer had murred softly. 

"You like that?"

Glenda murred. 

"Yes m'lady..."

"More?"

"Please."

Glenda smiled and began to stroke lower onto Summer's face. Summer murred softly. 

"You like that?"

"Yes M'Lady."

Glenda smiled and stroked down on to her neck and throat, gently guiding the girl into her lap to let her lips stroke the girl’s neck and throat. Summer continued to murr. Glenda's lips reached Summer's upper chest area. Summer had giggled and murred. Glenda kissed the top of each of Summer's breasts, leading the girl to the bedroom as she spoke, settling the girl on the bed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She murred, moving to settle over the girl to lavish further attention on her.

"Yes M'Lady..."

Glenda smiled and kept kissing lower still. Summer continued to mewl wantonly. Glenda began to softly suckle on Summer's clit. Summer soon cried out and came.


End file.
